Fire, Ice and Electricity
by Hazy Aurora
Summary: Three children. One Prophecy. Follow them on a journey of discovery, as they find something inside themselves they didn’t have before…Tyson is you’re average redhead, Jess the ‘Temper, and Trisana the ice-hearted. Together, they find things happen…
1. Default Chapter

OMG! I'm writing again! O.o

This is seriously weird…I've had writer's block for 3 months, and have failed to come up with any ideas. It's scary.

Don't worry, I haven't vanished. I've been RPing with some friends a lot, and haven't had my usual bursts of inspiration. The Forums has become a 3rd home. ;) The news for my other fics is that they are going to seed. They aren't going too well, and I've failed to boost them into greater heights. I'm going to erase and start a-new.

To old reviewers: I hope to see you soon. I like your support; you've made me feel all fuzzy inside… :blushes furiously: And to you people just sitting there: REVIEW! Don't be lazy:Points finger at person behind the computer screen:

Now, down to business.

Title of the Story: Ice, Fire and Electricity

Summary:

Three children. One Prophecy. ((God, I love writing these fics. XD)) Follow them on a journey of discovery, as they find something inside themselves they didn't have before…Tyson is you're average redhead, Jess the 'Temper, and Trisana the ice-hearted. Together, they find things happen…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I'd love to. The honor belongs to Nintendo. I do own most of the characters though.

Note: _Italics_ are First-person, Underlining is Poke-speech. Normal is third person.

**Prologue: The Fire Within**

_I gazed hopelessly around my captivity, my red eyes sadly observing my state. I am beast. My name that human's call me by is Moltres._

_I was captured during my flight home, to the mountain that Pokemon Enslavers call 'Victory Road'. I just call it home._

_Only two other trainers saw me before a young male Rocket, who caught me using a special net, captured me easily. I could not free myself, for my attacks had no effect. He threw a Master Ball, and I knew no more. The young rogue Grunt's name was Giovanni._

_I awoke, two months later, to a battlefield. The Rocket had decided to show me off. I screeched, and the Pokemon in front of me cowered. All I could think about was my rage at being captured, so I did his bidding. I scorched the defenseless Pokemon with my flames. It fainted quickly._

_I started to see more of the outside world, the Rocket even plotting me against his own kind. Then, I started to rebel. I felt the invisible chain connecting me to him start to rust, and I had more of my will. Once, I even sent an ember at him. I was punished severely. _

_I soon lost my mind again, for the chains had been replaced. The Rocket, my Master as I started referring him to, had gained a Gym from the old boss, who I heard was named Maximus. He now carried a badge, which made every Pokemon obey him without question. I was nowhis pride, his joy, and his friend. He started caring for me as he would a child, and in return, I did his bidding._

_It was the biggest mistake of my life._

_Suddenly, he let me out two times in a row. I was doleful, I adored my Master now. He climbed aboard my back, and flew up to the top of Silph. Co, and he forced his Master down onto bended knees. He took over the company of Team Rocket._

_With the company open to him, he had more choice in Pokemon. I was chained, and sent to live in the basement, until my Master decided what to do with me. I knew he would never release me, for I was the weapon everyone feared. I was joined with other Pokemon, Pokemon that were the budding experiments of him. They communicated with me in Pokespeech, and I told them never to trust Giovanni, for I had, and look where it got me. The Experiments were human, their humanoid characteristics smothered under Pokemon features. One was part Raichu. The other, part Lugia. They broke free, and promised to save me. They never returned._

_I lived alone for many years, until Giovanni started to experiment again. Not many of them lived. I started living in the room of the dead._

_Then, the lab was cleaned out again. I was a horrid sight, my feathers were grimy and sooty, my flames almost dead. My eyes held the suffering that Giovanni had put me through, so Giovanni never wanted to see me again. He avoided me, and with my now horrid voice, I could torture him in his high and mighty chamber._

_There was a new creation, living there in my quarters. He was tart, and introduced himself to be 'Mewtwo'. I tried to convince him that my Master wasn't to be trusted, but he brushed me aside with a comment of 'He said I was his equal'. I was angered, and never spoke to him again. He too vanished. I heard my greedy, selfish Master had angered him. He was never seen again._

_I was then taken into my Master's lab with another bird. I, along with my uptightcompanionscreeched at him, and he laughed at me. I shot some of my flame at him. He retreated, his eyes fearful for a moment. Then they were calm again. I shrieked again, and he retaliated by tranquilizing me and the other._

_Here I am. I am unsure about what has happened to me, but I am sure it is not good._

* * *

So, whaddya think? The real story starts next chapter. Adios until next time!

Review! Please?


	2. Chapter 1: Transformation

Ooooh…On with the fic! nn

I'm going to do Review Replies at the end. This is going to go back a little from the time we left Moltres. This is from Arti's point of thinking.

Three new chars. Trisana, Allinga and Shaz. A Zapdos, a Lugia and a Ho-Oh. :D You rubbed off on me Gaby…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, though I'd love to. Though I do own Tyson, Jess and Tris…and the others…

**Chapter 1: Transformation**

_I felt myself slipping under water, into a tube of glass. The cool liquid pressed my unconscious face as I slept._

_I am what humans have called Articuno. I am the bird of ice. Within my feathers, my heart beats strong within its iced covering. I am emotionless. Until now._

_I was captured from my lair in the Seafoam Isles, unexpectedly._

_This is what happened._

_Shouting came from my right. Hushed voices from my left._

_I screeched, my ice-colored wings flapping open. I opened my fierce, blood red eyes to the ravaging scene before me._

_Black clad men pressed in on me on both sides. I reared up high, and spread my wings into the air. Unbalanced, I flapped up to the top of the icy cavern._

_Too late I saw the black gun. My world went black._

_Later, I awoke to find I was in a cage, in a dank, enclosed area. The only light came from dim fires from another Pokemon's wings. I remember its name. It was a Moltres._

"Come out and fight me!" _I shrieked at the Moltres._

_It glanced over, its eyes weary._

"I will not fight._" It said sadly, and lowered its head again._

"Are you afraid!_" I challenged._

"No._" Came the sad answer._

"Then why not?_" I asked the bird._

_It did not answer straight away. I cawed madly at its stupity. I went too far._

_The fires shot up higher than I had seen, and it screeched on word._

"_QUIET!" It yelled, and its head dropped lower into its fluffy grayish chest feathers._

_I hushed, my red eyes glancing warily at the strange fire-bird. It didn't answer to my questioning gaze. But it started to speak._

"There will be others._" It muttered sadly. "_Do not be self-centered Articuno. I am the first to be captured by the horribly man in the black chair. He is a slave driver. I once trusted him._"_

_I was amazed. A Legendary, follow a man's orders? It was unheard of._

"He was a cruel, harsh human._" The Moltres continued. "_But I trusted him nonetheless._" His sad black eyes closed for a second. I waited impatiently for more._

_But nothing came from the fire-bird._

_I started to lose hope when the days rolled by, and my icy plumage dulled into hazy azure._

_The Moltres spoke to me occasionally, informing me what was going on in the world around me. He seemed to know much, so I listened to his knowledge with growing curiosity. He had seen much, and fought in many battles. I started to start to warm up to the sad bird. Eventually, we found each other comforting._

_A month had passed before another Legendary was brought into our midst._

_The first we saw was electricity. There was a flash of eyes in the volts, and screeches and cries. My ears burned from the noise. It sounded as if the air itself was grinding in my ears cruelly. _

_I recognized the bird to be Zapdos, the spiny bird of Thunder. It screeched at the scared Rockets, and I realized I must have been the same when I had arrived. I looked at my friend. He looked back. We both turned towards the cold, temperous bird. _

_It's cold, blackish eyes glared back at me furiously._

"What do you want?_" It cawed, and tried to streak a bolt of thunder my way. I watched in amusement as the cage absorbed it ruthlessly._

"You won't get out that way._" I advised gently._

_It screeched in anger and I realized with a start that the cries were feminine. Her long, cruel looking beak started to spin quickly and it tried to escape again._

"What did she just say?_" The Moltres' voice was dry with sarcasm._

"I don't have to listen to what everyone says, do I?_" The Zapdos roared and tried to slash her way out of the steel bars. Her efforts failed miserably._

"What is your name?_" I asked politely. _

"Trisana._" She snapped._

"Jessica._" I replied. I had heard the name before, and quite liked it._

"Tyson._" The Moltres said to us. "_Calm down Thunderhead._"_

_The Zapdos drooped her spiky head into her spiny chest feathers._

"Fine. But why am I here?_" She asked in a more controlled voice._

_I glanced over._

"I do not know the concerns of humans._" I clipped, my eyes blazing. "_But I know its not good._"_

"Have you heard of Pokemorphs?_" Tyson asked, his black eyes finding us in the semi-darkness._

"I…I think so._" I replied._

"How humans have their DNA mixed with Pokemon?_"_

"Yep._"_

"I think that's what's going to happen to us, except the other way around._" Tyson said quietly. _

_I almost cried out in terror. Not once did I want my DNA mixed with humans._

"We can't stop it happening. Something tells me that we're not the only ones that are going to be changed._" He replied to my silent cry._

_I ruffled my dull azure feathers sadly._

"How do you know?_" Trisana said suspiciously._

"Giovanni thinks in large thoughts! He wouldn't settle for three! He would prefer five!_" Tyson snapped, his black eyes staring down Trisana straight in the eye._

_She recoiled, and turned away._

_Another month passed before two more Pokemon were brought in. I watched in interest as a dozen frightened Rocket Grunts towed the two in._

_One was sleek and gray, with parallel lines of navy feathers. It had a spiky feather over each wild violet eye, and it had humanlike hands/wings. I realized I had seen it before. It was Lugia._

_The other was rainbow, and sparks of flames burned in its eyes. It sharp, yellow beak snapped at the cage, and it was bad tempered. This was Ho-Oh._

_I looked at them both in wonder, and my fellow birds did also._

_The two newbies looked at the others and I with matching glares._

"Why are you looking at us like this?_" The Lugia said politely, though her voice dripped with rage._

"Yes, Why?_" Ho-Oh looked angrier than her partner._

_I smiled. _

_The two birds glared._

_Suddenly, the world went black._

* * *

_So here I am, wondering what is wrong, and what have I done…_

_I brought my hand up to my eyes…_

_My HAND!_

_I screamed, and the scientists crowded around my tank._

"_She's awake." One said to them all._

_I glared out, and around me._

_A red haired boy was floating in the tank next to me. His eyes were shut tight, and his olive colored fists clenched tight. Unmistakably, this was Tyson._

_I looked beside me on my other side._

_A blonde haired girl was floating. She looked sideways at me, and I saw her black eyes widen. She had a straight; thin curving nose and almond shaped eyes. Her lips were tight and drawn. She beckoned with her eyes to across from me. I looked._

_A pale girl was floating in the tank before me, across from the scientists. She had her violet eyes open, and was looking around. Her teeth were clenched, her bluish/black hair floated around her scalp. She was Lugia._

_Trisana. Lugia. Tyson. Where was Ho-Oh…_

_A shriek answered my question._

_She was still changing, her glossy feathers melting into dark skin. She became a dark-skinned girl with gleaming red eyes. She wore a feathered gown with rainbow streaks, and a beautiful Opal around her thin neck. She was unconscious._

_We found ourselves slipping onto the cool tiles, as we exited the creative cages. The lead scientist spoke to us._

"_Greetings." He said._

_I felt myself grow hot with anger._

"_What are you going to do to us?" My voice was strange and lilting._

"_Nothing. But you have a special bond with Pokemon. You can help us." He replied._

_Trisana growled._

"_What's in it for us?" She folded her white arms across her chest._

_Tyson rubbed his eyes._

"_Wha?" He said sleepily._

_The Scientist's warm gaze turned into a sharp glare._

"_Nothing." He snapped. "Guards, activate the collars."_

_I felt a searing pain down my neck. It felt as if electricity was coursing through my veins. I gasped loudly._

_Trisana's neck was alight with blue. She stood firm, but her eyes portrayed what she felt. Pain._

_Tyson groaned from next to me. I managed to pull my hands up to my neck, and the collar stopped._

"_You agree now?" He waved the remote tantalizingly in front of my nose._

_I nodded. I saw the others nod too._

"_Great. Move out." He said._

_Of course I had no intention of following his orders, though the collar around my neck would be an obstacle I would always be wary of…_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_

End Chapter 1. How exciting! This took a while to write, since I seem to be getting the horrid enemy of writers…

Writers Block!

. ;; Now for RR. Review Replies.

'_Not bad, not bad at all. All I can say from your begining is, I think that ists a bad idea to switch from first to third person form cos it will get confusing. But you hjavn't done it here which is good._'

wildste

Well, when perhaps I won't do it. But I think it's a good idea, and perhaps if you remembered it wouldn't be so confusing…Luckily, there won't be much going on yet.

'_Mise hate Giovanni._

_Wow, you finally got something up. i was beggining to worry about you._

_So, are you going to continue again soon or is there going to be anothe 3-month-long wait? i hope not._'

Redemmo

My God, it was 3 months:faints: Geez, I'm sinking lower. :bangs head on keyboard: I … Have … Damn … Writers … Block… on the other fics…

Definitely no more 3 month waits. I'll start on the next chappie soon.

'_DAMN! YOU'RE A GENIUS!_

_Ok, 'my uptightcompanionscreeched'... I think you left out a few spaces there._

_Other then that, GREAT! You never cease to amaze me._

_And a LUGIA Pokemorph? Why, I think I'm rubbing off on you._

_C YA! Keep it up!  
Gaby  
((Yes, Gaby gets to review the Poke Stories now. Feel honored))_'

Ryu the Dragon Demon AKA Gaby

Thank thee. :bows: I have a lot of great ideas, but not many make it onto MS Word. I wasn't going to do a Lugia Pokemorphs, but you DO rub off on me Gaby…So I put in two extra charries I wasn't going to do. You probably know what they are.

That's it for now. Tune in for more exciting episodes NEXT TIME :evil laugh:


End file.
